There's no Escape
by duffykicksass
Summary: Forever doesn't make memories forgettable, only bearable. Simon and Magnus are the only two left out of all their friends and they are slowly learning how to deal with their heart breaks. Not a relationship between these two, the story is just switching off their point of views.
1. Chapter 1

_**Forever doesn't make memories forgettable, only bearable.**_

Over the years Simon had watched them all change. Isabelle's beauty; withering she aged. Clary's red curls turning gray. Even the sight of an elderly Jace was painful, although that hadn't stopped Simon from making comments about his old age. All his memories of his friends were shoved in the back of his mind, trying to be forgotten. Jace and Clary's wedding, the time Isabelle and he had gone down to Peru with Magnus and Alec, only to be chased out because Magnus had been banned from there for reasons unknown. They varied from their earliest adventures, to the last of them to die.

"How do you do it?" Simon asked during his last visit with Magnus.

"I do many amazing things Sherman, which are you referring to? The warlock examined a glittery finger nail. It had been ninety years and yet he still didn't bother getting Simon's name right.

"I mean how can you escape the pain?" Simon ignored the urge to correct him, knowing it wouldn't change anything. "Living forever, and not being haunted by the memories of your past. I can't do it." Magnus's head snapped up, his cat eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Stupid vampire, I don't forget! There is no escaping the pain no matter what time, day, month or year it is past the memories, they'll always torture you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just get out!" Magnus hissed, the tips of his fingers glowing with blue magic. Simon knew better than to mess with the warlock when he was in a fit of rage. There was nothing else he could do but leave.

* * *

After the door slammed shut, Magnus screamed and blasted his curtains with magic. The memories came flooding back to him. Clary the only person who he had ever watched grow up, Jace who had reminded him so much of Will Herondale, not by his look but by his personality. Then there was Alec. How could someone have such an effect on him? He had never loved someone so much before. Tears began rolling down his face. There is no escaping the pain, his own words echoed in his head. Clutching his spiked, black hair, Magnus gave out a cry of defeat. He couldn't get rid of them. He was ruined. The vampire, Clary's friend, Simon, he would soon be to. Suddenly there was a spark in his brain. There may be some things for Simon that would help.

* * *

"Simon!" The vampire turned to see Magnus running towards him, clutching a cardboard box, makeup smeared down his face.

"What is it?" Simon ignored the crowd and ran over to Magnus with his vampire speed. Magnus shoved the box into his arms.

"Take it home and look at it. There's nothing in there that has any worth to me." They exchanged a meaningful look and parted.

Twenty years had passed since then, and now Simon opened the box for the first time. Inside to most people was useless junk, but to Simon they were priceless gifts. Clary's old sketch book, Izzy's gold whip, photos of all of them at Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, the Morgenstern ring, pictures of Jace and Clary's children, Clary's manga comics and so on. Tear streamed down his face. Magnus was right, there is no escaping the pain, yet somewhere between the pains was an odd comfort that kept him strong letting him know he would be ok for now.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sometimes you just have to pick yourself up and carry on.**_

The box held a life time of memories that kept Simon tied to the past. It was something that was sad yes, yet now Simon was able to slip away from grief and depression. Now he could carry on with his endless life, not having the burning memories of his past floating around in his head. They were all together in the card board box, waiting to be revoked. Of course the pain hadn't just magically disappeared, not even the greatest of warlocks could do that. No Simon could still feel the pain, the box of memories couldn't get rid of it, but it could balance it with little bits of happiness.

At the very bottom of the box was an envelope, Simon's name writing in Clary's familiar handwriting. It was a letter from Clary. A wave of excitement rolled over Simon as he ripped open the envelope. There was not just one letter but four, one from each Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec. At the moment if someone asked him to, Simon would dance nude with a holy pig on national TV, he was so happy. Though he didn't need them, he adjusted his glasses and read.

* * *

_Dear Simon,_

_ I'm guessing Magnus gave you the box that holds our belongings straight away after the last of us had died…._

Simon stopped reading. "That little bastard! I got this box just today." He said aloud although there was no one in the room but himself. Simon made a mental note to have a talk to Magnus about handing in assignments late next time they met up before he continued reading.

_...This box was put together by Jace, Alec, Isabelle and I, but that's pretty obvious. The four of us wanted to make sure that you would remember us and all the good times we had had together in the past. I really hope by now you've quit Eric's band (God knows what name you guys have decided on.) I know it's going to be hard living forever, but I know you can do it; you are one of the strongest people I have ever known, though Jace would probably disagree about that. Anyways I want you to remember that no matter what new people you meet and even though I'm gone, we are still best friends forever no matter what. I can't imagine what my life would have been without you in it. This may sound cheesy, but I believe that you and I have a friendship so powerful, it will continue no matter what. Nothing can ever change that. I mean how many people could have gone through all the things we did? Stay strong, if not for me, then please stay strong for yourself. _

_ Love Your Best Friend, Clary_

_Ps: My daughter Libby lives in Luke's old farmhouse with her family if you ever want to visit. Make sure to tell her who you are._

* * *

By the time all the letters were read, Simon was tempted to use one as a handkerchief. They were like listening to the real thing, even Jace had been pretty sincere. However Simon had some work to do. Neatly, Simon put all but one item from the box and left his little apartment to got pay a few visits.

* * *

Back on the steps of Magnus Bane's house, Simon took a deep breath before pressing the buzzer. On the other side of the door there were thumps and grumbling and finally the door flew open, revealing an annoyed Magnus, with gel free hair.

"Oh, it's you." The warlock didn't bother hide his disappointment. "Make it short Seamus; I have things to get back to."

"It's good to see you to." Simon grinned slightly. "So who were you expecting anyways, usually people are delighted by my appearance."

"Don't test me boy or our departure will end with a slammed door like last time. Now hurry up and tell me why you've came."

"This was in the box and I thought you'd want to have it back." Simon pulled out a blue scarf from his jacket pocket. "After all it was originally yours." A small gasp escaped Magnus's mouth as he took the scarf from Simon's hands, gently like he was handling his own life. For a moment everything was still. Magnus looked as if he was either going to cry, act like he didn't care, faint or all three at once Simon wasn't exactly sure.

"Alec…." He spoke in a hushed tone and Simon knew he was thinking of his dead boyfriend. "You may go now." Magnus obviously wanted some alone time and Simon respected that. Simon just made it down the steps when he heard Magnus call out. "Oh yes and Simon…..thank you." Magnus said the word like they were foreign but Simon knew he had meant it.

"No problem."

* * *

Magnus held the scarf for so long and just stared at it. It was the exact shade of Alec's eyes, which was why he bought it for the Shadowhunter in the first place. Wrapping it around his neck, Magnus brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. Alec's scent still lingered on it like it was fresh. It had been so long since he had a little piece of Alec left. The sound of the buzzer snapped Magnus out of his dazzle. Shuffling to the door, he was greeted by a young woman with steel gray, blue eyes and soft messy brown hair.

"Hello Magnus." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Tessa my dear, it's been too long. Come in, please."

* * *

There it was, Luke's farmhouse, everything still the same. Simon looked sown from the hill. He and Clary had made so many memories here. Nervously Simon made his way down to the house and somehow had the strength to knock. This was it; he was going to meet Libby Herondale, Clary and Jace's daughter. The door opened and in the door frame was an elderly woman about eighty.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Simon took a deep breath. It was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget who you made them feel.**_

_**- Maya Angelou**_

Simon cleared his throat. "Um, hello I'm Simon. Are you Libby Herondale?" The old woman nodded, green eyes smiling. Around old people, Simon always felt the need to act polite. "May I please come in and talk?"

"Yes you may." Libby said. Simon stood there awkwardly, not sure whether to just make himself at home or not. "I'm not getting any younger here. Are you going to wait until I'm deaf from old age to talk?" It seemed Jace hadn't forgotten to pass down his smart ass mouth.

"Oh, uh sorry ma'am." Simon muttered and stepped inside. The house was exactly the same; accept the room was decorated with new furniture. Simon blinked back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. "You may sit down in the living room. Would you like me to make you some black coffee?" Still in a daze, Simon nodded before making his way out of the kitchen into the living room. He settled down in a brown leather armchair next to a small round table. On the table were three framed pictures, one had a picture of two boys and a girl. The oldest boy was about twelve, looking exactly like a younger Jace right down to the gold eyes. The second boy looked nine or ten with the same red curls and green eyes Clary had but was a little taller than Clary would've been at that age. In the middle was the youngest, a girl no more than six with reddish, golden curls and green eye flecked with gold. This was obviously Libby and she was the perfect combination of her parents. The next picture was of Clary and Jace in their mid-forties, smiling at each other hand in hand on the beach. Simon smiled remembering when they started dating, he didn't think they could love each other much more and yet staring at this picture he could see how they felt about each other was stronger than before. The last photo was a wedding picture of Libby in her early twenties and a tall man about a year or two older, with jet black hair and familiar dark eyes.

"That's my husband, Max Lightwood." Libby came out of nowhere making Simon jump. She was quiet for an old bird, swift too, which she also must have inherited from Jace.

"Lightwood." Simon echoed her, knowing it was Isabelle's son. There was a sharp pain in his dead heart, knowing that it must have meant she was able to move on. Even though he should feel happy for Isabelle, he just couldn't. Libby handed him his coffee and sat across from him on a matching leather coach.

"Yes, he's dead." She said like it was something not as much sad, but just a random fact about him. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Simon gulped down some of his coffee slowly. He had forgotten to think of how he would tell Libby who he is. Saying _"Hey I'm your mother's best friend who is also a vampire. So how's the weather?" _Simon knew that probably wasn't the best way to say it. Simon didn't want to have to explain to the medics how the old woman had a heart attack either. Taking a deep breath, Simon decided the most logical thing to do was to wing it.

"I came to talk to you about your mother and father…sort of," He started off not too bad. "This may sound funny but I knew them. To make things clearer your mother are best friends and have been since we were kids."

* * *

"Until next time."

As the door shut behind his long time friend, Magnus was hit with a sudden feeling of loneliness. Tessa had been there to discuss something he and Alec had kept a secret for so many years. Their adopted daughter, Elizabeth Bane. Magnus had adopted her as a surprise for Alec on his forty-eighth birthday. Alec had been sad that he would never have any children of his own and when he saw the little baby he had been so happy. Of course, Elizabeth was a mundane and she was a sensitive child. Telling her about Shadowhunters at a young age would not have been good for her. They let Elizabeth grow up normal and free of danger. She had been the first human sense Clary, Magnus watched grow up. Of course by the time she was twelve, Elizabeth started to wonder why one father grew older and the other stayed young. They had to tell her the truth and thankfully the outcome was only the silent treatment for a week. Elizabeth turned out such a beautiful young woman and had gotten married and had an actual normal family. She kept in touch with them only until after Alec's funeral, which she was not able to go to. To make it up Magnus made a funeral for just the two of them and they cried for hours. Two years after Magnus found himself doing the same thing sitting in front of Elizabeth's grave, alone this time no one to cry with. Elizabeth had died because after Alec's death she became depressed and committed suicide. Tessa had come to try to convince Magnus to take his great-grandson and daughter, Jason and Lily Stoller, whose parents had died a week ago in a car accident, but he just couldn't stand to watch anymore loved ones leave him.

"Please, Magnus just for two weeks care for them and then decide." Tessa begged, her grayish blue eyes pleading. "If your don't take them, they'll be assigned to separate foster homes and taken from each other. Jason's only six and Lily's just a little three-year old, they couldn't survive it together, much less alone."

Sighing, Magnus placed a glittering hand on Tessa's shoulder. "Tessa my dear, I can't afford being hurt anymore. After our adventures with Will, Jem and the others ended I planned on never loving anybody ever again and look what happened. I can't repeat that with these two. I'm a mess now, look at me I went from drop dead gorgeous to just plain old beautiful. The pain is just too much" Tessa nodded understanding what he was feeling. "It's been lovely to see you again my dear, but I think it's time for you to leave now." He walked his friend to the door and opened it for her to leave. Before she did, Tessa pressed a slip of paper into his palm.

"You have a week to call just incase you change your mind." She rested her cool hand on his hot cheek. "Have I ever told you that you are truly, one of the most amazing people I've known in my long time of living."

"No, but many others beat you to it. After all I am something else." Magnus made an effort to lighten the mood, but his heart just wasn't into it like it usually was.

"I'm talking about a different person that only shows his real self to someone only after hundreds of years. You're such a strong and unique character who picks himself up no matter what knocks you down and I am so proud that I am able to say I know you." Her hand dropped to her side. "Until next time old friend." She said, before they were divided by the thick wooden door.

"Until next time."

* * *

Despite being a vampire, Simon prayed that the old woman wouldn't drop dead from shock. There was along silence, Libby sat motionless on the coach, staring at the photo of Clary and Jace. When she turned to look at Simon her eyes were bright with tears.

"You and my mother are best friend and have been since you were kids." Libby repeated, which wasn't the response Simon had expected, but he gave a nod. "My mother has been dead for some time now. Why is it that you say you are her best friend instead of you were?"

"Because I'm dead too. I mean I don't see her, but Clary will always be my best friend no matter who I meet. There is no one else but her who could ever fill that place in my heart." Simon felt a tear run down his cold face. "After everything we had went through I wouldn't dare give that title to anyone else." Libby nodded and smiled.

"That's the answer I was hoping for."

"You aren't shock that I'm saying I'm your mothers childhood friend who is still seventeen after so many years." Simon raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Of course not I'm a Shadowhunter do you not remember who my parents are?"

Simon felt embarrassed and a complete idiot for forgetting something so easy to remember. "To be honest it completely slipped my mind. I guess that I was so nervous meeting you I forgot you too are a Shadowhunter."

"You do look simple-minded." The more Libby insulted him the more she reminded Simon of Jace. "As you can tell, my time here is coming to an end and you came to me wanting to stay connected with Clary's family, am I correct?"

Simon gave a small nod. "If you're asking me to turn you into a vampire and spend the rest of my life with you, I'm won't do it."

Libby glared at Simon, her green eyes intense."I might look old vampire, but keep in mind that if you sass me like that again I have no problem kicking your butt. Do you understand?" Simon gulped and clamped his mouth shut, having no doubt that the old woman could kick his ass. "Good, now as I was saying keeping in touch with me will do you no good. If you would like I can give you my children's addresses so you could visit them."

"Really that's awesome!" Simon followed Libby who was already up and heading into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen from a cabinet and jot down two addresses.

"Here you go." She handed him the slip and opened the door for him "Now go, this visit has been enough excitement to last me a week." Normally Simon would say something like _"Don't have a heart-attack while I'm still here, the police might see me and make me a murder suspect."_ or _"Gee I can tell by the look on your face that you're just buzzing with excitement." _but thought otherwise remember her threat.

"Thank you so much. Wait!" He said, stopping in the doorway, really wanting to get an answer to a question that had been severely bothering him. " I need to know who was Isabelle's husband?"


	4. Extras: Jace's Letter

_**Ok so, while I write I thought I would let you all know what the rest of the letters in Simon's box said, because I thought it would be sort of fun I'm not going to have them all in this one chapter I'm probably going to spread them out and I hope whoever reads this enjoys them.**_

* * *

**Jace's Letter **

_Dear Simon my mundane/vampire acquaintance,_

_For one thing don't worry about any insults that are too harsh for your feelings, Clary and Isabelle proof read my letter three times each. I'm sure the others have written this, but this box has stuff with sentimental value to remind you of your fantastic times with us. I know you obviously miss me, like any other normal being would, but now I'm going to get serious. Now this may come as a shock to you, but I will miss you as well when I am gone. (I mean who else am I going to argue with in the afterlife?)_

_ Ok, now I need to start being serious, for real this time. I want to let you know that I count you as one of my greatest friends I have ever known, despite everything I have ever said to you. It isn't fair how you have to continue an unfinished life while the rest of us get to grow old and start families. That is why you are a hero to me, because nothing stopped you from trying to keep things normal even when they were fair from it. Continue doing that no matter how hopeless things are, i know you can._

_ - Jace Lightwood Wayland Morgenstern Herondale_


End file.
